VJin Cute Moments (Part 2)
by CaramelHopie
Summary: Masalah terungkap! Akhirnya, Jimin mengakui kesalahannya. Hm, Mr. Lee pun menskors Jimin selama tiga minggu. Dan, sahabat-sahabat Jimin pun kesal dengan perlakuannya. Mereka akhirnya putus sahabat. Tapi, Jin dan V pun berpacaran. Wow!


**VJin Story (Part 2)**

Jin dan V sudah tiba di ruang kepala sekolah. Terlihat, Mr. Lee—sang kepala sekolah sedang duduk di kursi empuknya, sambil menatapi beberapa lembar kertas yang berisi pengumuman penting yang akan dibagikan untuk murid-murid. "Selamat siang, Mr!" seru Jin yang mengetuk pintu ruang kepala sekolah. "Ya, silakan masuk," ujar Mr. Lee membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang berbingkai hitam. Jin pun membuka pintu ruang kepala sekolah dan berlari sambil tetap menggenggam tangan V. V hanya bisa mengeluh dan menunduk. "Ada perlu apa kamu ke sini?" tanya Mr. Lee tersenyum. Jin mengatur napasnya, duduk di bangku depan meja kepala sekolah, lalu berkata, "Sudah beberapa kali sekolah kita terlibat kasus pemerkosaan terhadap salah satu murid," jawab Jin. V hanya mengikuti Jin. V menjilat bibirnya dan duduk di sebelah Jin, lalu terdiam. "Siapa anak itu? Dan, V, mengapa kamu terlihat seperti…" ucapan Mr. Lee pun terputus karena terpotong dengan kata-kata Jin. "Dia adalah muridnya, Mr! Dia adalah korban dalam kasus pemerkosaan ini. Dia sering di-_bully_. Tadi, saat jam istirahat, saat saya dan V datang, dia langsung didatangi semua murid dan dibanjuri tepung, telur, dan air. Sahabat-sahabat saya juga berubah. Mereka pikir, saya salah memilih teman," ungkap Jin panjang lebar. Jin pun akhirnya memukul meja dengan keras. Mr. Lee pun kaget seketika. "Baiklah, Seokjin. Baiklah. V, kamu tetap di sini, ya. Nanti, saya akan kembali ke sini, dan kamu menjelaskan semuanya tentang masalah ini," ujar Mr. Lee keluar ruangan. V hanya mengangguk pelan, lalu berpikir. _Apa salahku? Aku sering di bully oleh teman-teman. Apa karena… Aku dekat dengan Jin? _batinnya. V hanya menghela napas dan menunggu Mr. Lee datang kembali ke ruangannya.

BRAK! Jin membuka pintu kelasnya dengan dibanting. Dia sangat kesal dan perilaku seluruh anak di kelas. Semua anak pun langsung terdiam dan melihat ke arah Jin, lalu Jimin pun berkomentar. "Mau apa kamu, hah? Kamu tidak melaporkannya kepada Mr. Lee, kan? Kalau tidak, kita selamat. Kita bisa terus mem-_bully_…" ucapan Jimin terhenti ketika Mr. Lee melangkah memasuki kelas. "Mr. Lee?!" teriak Jimin. Mr. Lee menyilangkan tangannya di dada, lalu bertanya, "Siapa yang merencanakan semua ini? Sekolah kita sudah tidak benar. Percuma, sudah ada visi dan misi, tetapi malah mengacaukan semuanya. Siapa yang merencanakannya? Jika tidak ada yang mengaku, satu kelas saya hukum, kecuali Seokjin dan V," Jin hanya tersenyum sinis dan berbisik, "Bagus," ucapnya pelan. "Kami tidak tahu, Mr," jawab Namjoon (Rapmon). "Saya hitung sampai lima. Satu… Dua…" Masih tidak ada yang mau mengaku. "Tiga… Empat…" Akhirnya, Jimin mengangkat tangannya. "S-saya, Mr," jawab Jimin terbata-bata. Semua melihat kepada Jimin. Jimin hanya menutup matanya sambil menunduk. "Kenapa kamu melakukan semua ini? Kamu, kan, anak paling sopan di kelas. Namun, sejak kedatangan V di sini, kamu jadi berubah. Baiklah, Jimin, ikut saya ke ruang kepala sekolah," ucap Mr. Lee. Jimin hanya mengangguk pelan dan mengikuti Mr. Lee ke ruang kepala sekolah. Semua anak melongo. "Apa dia baik-baik saja?" gumam Jungkook—si peduli. "Ja-jadi… Dia pelakunya? Tak kusangka," decak J-Hope.

"Jimin?" tanya V pelan. Jimin hanya melirik, lalu duduk di sebelah V. "Jangan macam-macam, ya. Jangan bilang bahwa aku yang melakukannya!" bisik Jimin. "Kok, kamu ke aku gitu, sih?" bisik V. "Hei! Dia itu perempuan. Beraninya kau?!" tiba-tiba Jin sudah berada di samping Jimin. Jimin pun hanya melongo dan menggerutu. Mr. Lee segera duduk di kursinya. "Ehm. Baiklah, Park Jimin! Kau kenapa sampai melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak kepada V? Dia itu anak baru. Dan, dia itu perempuan! Jangan melakukan hal yang macam-macam terhadap perempuan!" tegur Mr. Lee. Jimin pun menjawab, "Aku… Berpikir, bahwa orang seperti dia tidak pantas bersekolah di sekolah bertaraf internasional seperti ini. Aku berkata bahwa dia… Seharusnya bersekolah di SLB," jawab Jimin semakin pelan. "Kau ini keterlaluan, ya! Mr, saya sebagai saksinya. Menurut saya, dia harus diskors, kalau tidak, pasti dia akan mengulanginya lagi!" cetus Jin mengelus pundak V. "_Good idea_. Baiklah. Sesuai keputusan… Saya dan Jin akan menskors kamu selama tiga minggu," Jimin pun berdiri tegas dan berteriak, "Enggak bisa gitu, dong, Mr! Saya, kan, sudah mengaku!" teriak Jimin memukul meja. "Jimin!" teriak Mr. Lee lagi. Jimin hanya mendengus kesal dan kembali duduk. "Apapun hukumannya, tidak bisa diganggu gugat," ujar V pelan. "Jangan ikut campur!" teriak Jimin kepada V. "Heh, memang benar, kok!" tukas Jin. Jimin hanya tersenyum kecut dan menatap Mr. Lee. Tiba-tiba—Jungkook, J-Hope, Suga, dan Namjoon berlari dan memasuki ruang kepala sekolah.

"Jimin! Jadi, kamu yang melakukannya? Gak disangka, ya!" cetus J-Hope sambil memutar bola matanya. "Teman-teman, maksudku…" ucapan Jimin pun terputus. "Kamu enggak perlu menjelaskannya lagi! Ini pun sudah menjadi bukti. Kami enggak mau berteman dengan teman yang selalu berbohong, yang selalu menipu sahabat-sahabatnya," ucap Jungkook. Yang lain mengangguk, tanda setuju. "Teman-teman… Maafkan aku!" seru Jimin. "Hanya itu? Kamu sudah beberapa kali membohongi kami! Sudahlah, kita putus persahabatan, anggap saja kami tidak pernah kenal denganmu!" bentak J-Hope lagi. "Aku… Benar-benar minta maaf!" bantah Jimin. "Bertemanlah dengan yang lain," ucap Suga lembut, lalu mengikuti mereka di belakang. "S… Suga…" Jimin pun menggenggam tangan Suga. Suga melepaskan tangannya. "Maafkan aku," ujar Suga lalu keluar ruangan.

"Ah! Masalah telah selesai. Jimin sudah diskors. Kita bebas!" seru Jin merangkul V. "Eh…" ucap V. "M… Maaf, ya!" ujar Jin lagi. Jin pun menatap V sangat lama, lalu berkata. "S… Sebenarnya… Aku sudah lama suka padamu," ungkapnya mengusap kepala V. V hanya menunduk dan menatap Jin. "La… Lalu, apa maumu?" tanya V pelan. Jin pun mengecup pipi V lembut. Wajah V menjadi merah merona dan tersenyum kecil. "V… Mau nggak… Jadian denganku?" tanya Jin dengan muka merah. V mengangguk pelan. [ _Okay, this is so romantic~_ ]

( TO BE CONTINUED~! )


End file.
